As If I Need A Reason
by rubyphantom56
Summary: Ok, so this is a little oneshot with HarryDraco. Christmas time, hugs, kisses, roasting chesnuts on an open fire... all that jazz. This is the best I could come up with in the way of a summary. R&R please!


A/N: Hello, this is different from our usual pairing, so just to let you know in advance. We wanted to do a Christmas fanfiction, and so happy christmas and a merry new year to you all! We hope that you enjoy this oneshot that is of a different pairing.

Summary: just as is on the previous page

Words: 5293

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Hermione/Ron

Warnings: Uhh, fluff. And more fluff, and implied/metioned sex. No scene though. Would ruin the christmas mood of it all!

Title: As If I Need a Reason

Tell me. On a winter's day when you spend the day with a loved one, don't you expect to gather them in your arms that night and hold them close near a fire? Don't you watch the snow fall silently outside as you gently run your fingers in your lover's hair as he sits in front of your chair, underneath the blanket you wrapped around him? Well, if not, then why aren't you doing it?

Harry sat, content, with Draco just as I've described to you now, smiling at the fire as he felt the heat soaking into his skin after the long snowball fight between the two houses. It was uncanny how they got along nowadays, but it was probably considering that it was Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's doing anyway. Since they had gotten together, the two houses managed to get along fairly well, and even bitter enemies were able to have decent conversations.

Harry and Draco on the other hand, were not only friends, but lovers as well. The hatred between the two had been settled early on in their final year, and now, this couple is one of the most loving in the entire castle. Draco's eyes were starting to close from the gentle, radiating heat that came from the fire. He yawned and burrowed deeper into the blanket he was under, and into Harry's legs. Harry, feeling the comfort of this, nudged Draco he wouldn't fall asleep and whispered into his ear, "Let's go to bed. It's been a long day."

Draco looked up at him sleepily and nodded. "Ok." Draco got up, and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, to continue to be warm, and followed Harry up the stairs to the dormitory. In their final year, the dormitory had split into 5 separate rooms, for each of them that had shared that room. Draco and Harry walked into the one marked 'Harry Potter' and closed the door gently behind them.

The following day was December 23, and they were woken by the sunlight appearing in the window, and shining upon their faces. Harry woke up first, and no more desire than to get more sleep, but he didn't want to get up and risk waking Draco, who had his arms wrapped around Harry's waist. He gently reached over Draco to the bedside table and picked up his glasses. He put them on, and started to gently stroke Draco's hair with his left hand. It was something he'd absently picked up after sharing a bed with him. Draco's mouth smiled, a content, gentle smile. It used to be that this was a rare occurrence, but with Harry's influence and guidance, Draco was able to smile freely with no regrets. He'd been taught as a Malfoy that it was best to hide and cover your emotions, for the fact that they made you weak.

The smile continued to grow, until finally Draco's eyes fluttered open, and he sat up. Draco stretched his arms up, and then moved forward to stretch his back. It was a daily routine to do this, and there were some days he would get up and start his morning exercises. The way Draco figured it though, it was almost Christmas so he had the right to be a little more lazy than usual. He turned to Harry and kissed him gently on the lips. "Morning," he muttered against Harry's lips. Harry smiled, closed his eyes, and pulled Draco to him for a deeper sense of the kiss.

"Mmm. Good morning, Lover." Harry said as he pulled back. Draco looked at him shocked. They'd only been dating for 3 months, and they wanted to wait to sleep together until both of them were ready, meaning Draco. Even though he said he was ready, in his mind, he still flinched away when Harry did or said something that made him more uncomfortable. "Oh, sorry hun. If you're wondering, no we didn't do anything last night. Take a look for yourself." Draco looked under the covers to see that he still had his black night pants on. He sighed. "Good."

"Listen, you know that I wouldn't ever do anything to– " harry started before Draco cut him off with two fingers pressed against his lips.

"I know, but you know that I hardly remember anything when I wake up in the morning. For all I know, I could've gotten drunk and practically forced you to get into bed with me." Draco muttered against the curve of harry's neck.

Harry found this funny for one reason or another, and chuckled. "Draco, I think you would be able to know if you'd gotten drunk or not." Draco looked at him, and then smiled gently. "Well, yeah probably anyway."

Harry laughed and stated, "I'm gonna get into the shower ok?" Draco nodded, and started gathering a few of his things. He pulled some clothes out of the closet and laid them out on the bed. Harry walked over to the closet, which he shared with Draco, and pulled out a few of his own things. Draco went into the next room, Neville's who was visiting his grandmother for the holidays, and stepped into that shower. He came out, a towel wrapped around his neck, and he was dressed, before he went back to Harry's room to fix his hair.

Draco was more female than a lot of his housemates. He had to make his hair look just right to be satisfied, and just as he was content with it, Harry walked out into the bedroom again, wearing a horrid outfit! He was apparently colorblind, according to Draco anyway, and had no sense of fashion. Draco walked over to the closet, and started rummaging through Harry's things. He pulled out a silk, green shirt and black slacks. "Put these on. There's no way that you're walking out there looking like that." Draco said, pulling Harry over to the bed to get changed.

"But why, I like these clothes. Besides, they're extremely comfortable." Harry asked, trying to defend the outfit that could make anyone gag.

"I'm not really in the caring mode right now. Just get undressed and put these on before I come over there and do it myself!" Draco said, pulling out his wand.

"Then do it yourself. I'm not taking these off without force." Harry stated, glaring at Draco.

"Fine then." Draco said, and cast several spells, one right after the other. First he locked the door so Harry couldn't escape, then he planted Harry's feet firmly on the ground, then used a spell that gave Harry no control of physical movements at all. Draco motioned with his wand, and Harry's arms went up. He flicked his wand, and the shirt pulled itself off of Harry and flew back into the closet. Next, Harry found himself doing a handstand, and the same going for his pants, being a pair of jeans. Draco used 'accio' to summon Harry's black boots out of the bottom of the closet and set them on the bed. Once again, Draco flicked his wand and the black slacks leaped off the bed and set themselves on harry. He flipped Harry back over to a standing position and the silk shirt went on over his head. Draco levitated Harry about a foot of the ground and the shoes tied themselves onto Harry's feet. Draco let Harry move freely again and unlocked the door. "Ok let's go."

Harry stood agape for a few seconds and then chased after Draco. "I don't believe you actually did that."

"I did, see the clothes for yourself?" Draco answered, looking back at him.

"Well yeah I see that, but I can't believe you actually went through on a threat and did that!" Harry said again, amazed at his boyfriend.

"What'd he do this time?" Ron's voice floated up the staircase.

"Ron! You're up early!" Harry shouted down the stairs, and ran up to him. Draco shook his head in amusement, as he hadn't really gotten used to laughing out loud when there were others around yet. He could laugh in front of Harry if he was alone, but he wasn't sure how long it'd be before he could laugh in front of others. Neither of them knew how long it would take for that to be accomplished. Harry stood there as Ron inspected his clothes, and then stepped back, gawking at him. Harry's eyes lit up, and he smiled broadly. "Draco's doing. He didn't want me to wear the plaid with jeans, so he _forced_ me into this outfit, whether I wanted to wear it or not. That's all that he's done lately that I can't believe."

Draco smiled faintly for a few seconds, and then went back to is indifferent expression. He hoped that no one was able to notice that he had, but it was something that was caught by Hermione. She smiled at the fact that Draco did have human emotions, no matter how reserved he acted in classes and around her. Her eyes narrowed, in the good way, and a small smile flickered onto her own face. Draco's eyes looked over at her, and she just looked at him, continuing to smile. One thing that he did managed to surprise her. He came to wear the basic structure of the same face that she had, and smiled at her gently, as if they'd been friends forever. Harry and Ron were still gawking over the outfit, and Hermione took the chance to look over at the two of them. She smiled more broadly at their actions. Ron was trying to spell the clothes off of Harry, for one reason or another, and she laughed out loud at his unsuccessfulness.

"Hermione! The clothes won't come off." Ron said, exasperated at the clothes still on Harry's body.

"Well of course not. You just have to know that since they are considered muggle clothes, they can't be spelled off, just on." she answered, glancing at Draco who grinned. She was lying. You just had to know the right combo of spells in order to get them off. That's what Draco used to get the first set of clothes off in the first place.

"Oh. Well, I suppose that that makes sense. Um, I was wondering if you had plans for today?" Ron asked glancing at Draco.

Draco's eyes widened in shock. The _Weasel_ wanted to spend time with him?! "Umm, can I inquire as to why?" he asked, the shock still on his face.

"Well, come over here and I'll explain." Ron answered, and pulled Draco away from Harry.

They talked quietly for a few minutes and then Draco laughed, well not really. It was more like a chuckle than anything else. "Oh, I see. That's why you need my help." Draco said, a grin on his face, and chucking again.

You could see Ron blush at that. "Well yeah. I just didn't know. So you'll help me?"

"Yes. I'll help you. After all, when it comes to that kind of thing, you are worthless." Draco said, in a teasing way.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. What time do you want to meet me down there?" Ron asked, glancing over at Harry and Hermione who were talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Oh, around 2. I'll meet you down at the shop. You'll need to steal her measurements for me to be able to do anything for you." Draco answered.

Ok, I have to interrupt for a moment. So you know, probably anyway, what Ron is planning on getting Hermione for Christmas. Yes, I realize it's probably underrated, but I feel that I must explain. So Ron, clueless when it comes to fashion, wants to get Hermione a new set of robes. Don't ask about the money. The simple solution is: He borrowed it from Harry. That's not the issue at this point though. The point is for Ron to show how much he cares for Hermione. The whole point is that he wants to get her something nice, and the only person he knows that has a good sense of fashion is Harry's boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. So, he'll tolerate him in order to get the present.

Back with Harry and Hermione who were talking while Draco was talking to Ron...

"So Harry, what did you get Draco for Christmas?" Hermione asked, gently. She smiled, another gentle one as she had given Draco.

"Why?" Harry asked in return, thinking she was up to something.

"Just wondering. Did you get him the broom, like you planned to?" She asked, glancing at him again.

"How did you– " Harry started before Hermione interrupted and said, "It was written all over your face when you saw it in the window of that store. I mean, obvious much?" Harry blushed, which caused Hermione to laugh. "Don't worry. He'll love it. I had to make sure you got it, considering I got something to go with it."

"What did you get him?" Harry asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Harry Potter, do you think I'm fickle enough to tell you something like that?!" Hermione asked, putting her hands on her hips much in the style of Molly Weasly. "You'll find out when you guys open your presents together. I know that you'll be sleeping together that night, like you have been every night since you two got together." Harry looked at her shocked and started stammering. "I didn't mean like that you freak! Don't you have other things on your mind other than that?" With that statement, Hermione preceded to giving Harry a lecture about safe male-male sex. Harry started blushing furiously at the topic in general.

And back to Ron...

"Well no I mean– " Ron started, trying to talk to Draco about the gift.

"Well, don't expect me to do everything. You'll need to steal just one set. That's all I need. I'll get the measurements, then you'll put them back up in her room. It won't be too much of a hassle now will it?"

Ron then started to whisper about how the boys weren't allowed in the girls dormitory. "Argh! Weasly! She's the Head Girl for christ's sake! She has her own rooms you know! They're right next door to mine!" Ron then preceded to stare at Draco in shock. "Oh, don't tell me that you didn't know that?!" Draco said in exasperation.

And back to Harry and Hermione...

"No listen to me! It would be best if you did that rather than taking chances. You don't want either of you to get hurt now do you?" Hermione asked, hands on her hips again.

"Well no. But you don't understand! It's not like I'm forcing him into anything. I'm waiting until he's ready." Harry retorted.

"I realize that, but please for my peace of mind, when you do decide to do _it_ whether today or in a year from now that you'll be careful. Just take this book, look over it and it will help you prepare for, you know," Hermione said blushing and stammering at this point. "for en- entry."

"Fine." Harry finally backed down, grabbed the book out of her hand and ran it back up to the dorm. He locked it safely away in his trunk and came back down the stairs. "There, happy?"

"Yes, very." Hermione answered, smiling at him while still blushing furiously.

"Good. Now you can help me pick out a present for Ron. I have yours already. I just don't know what to get for him this year."

This is the point where I skip ahead in time, because this story would be rather drawn out if I had to continue doing this along these lines. Now we go to Harry and Hermione shopping for Ron in Hogsmeade. Draco and Ron won't appear for another couple of hours. The time is roughly noon at this point.

"Harry, come on! We've already spent a half an hour here and I'm tired of it! It's apparent that you won't be finding anything for Ron here! Can we please go and get something to eat? I'm starving!"

"Well, I suppose. We'll have to come back here later though if I don't find what I want. Give me 5 more minutes." Harry said, eyes pleading as Hermione glared at him. Then she sighed and nodded her head. "Yeah! Thank you!" Harry shouted and hugged her. He started looking even more frantically than before, and finally found something after 10 minutes.

"Thank you again. I thought that I would never find anything for him!" Harry said, walking with Hermione at his side, and clutching the bag against his chest.

She sighed in response. "I honestly don't know how I manage to put up with you anymore. You and Draco together all the time makes me jealous. Ron hardly does any romantic things for me. Unlike Draco who puts in all kinds of effort to do those kinds of gestures for you."

"Oh you know he's only doing that to try and keep me from hexing him." Harry said good-naturedly.

This is the thing that made Hermione laugh, genuinely, for the first time in months. She'd been so concerned about the upcoming war and everything that she had become worried that Harry might not even fight the Dark Lord. Harry laughed with her and they made their way into Rosemerta's bar. They ordered some food and drinks, and talked quietly as the bar began to fill. Students that remained at Hogwarts came down to find gifts for their friends or significant others as well.

Soon enough, the sounds of laughter filled the bar, and everyone seemed to be oblivious to the danger that loomed nearby...

I'm also just kidding about that.

You realize that I have a very twisted sense of humor. I didn't think people would want horror and chaos for a Christmas fic. Well, maybe not the terrifying kind of chaos. Seeing as how this is playing out, well I suppose that funny chaos is going to be necessary. The time has finally come! You get to see Draco's style skills come into action. Harry has finished shopping for Ron and won't appear for another couple of pages. Now, it's about 2:00 in the afternoon, and Draco has met Ron in front of a shop to get the new robes.

More explanation: Ron managed to get the robes for Draco after Harry left with Hermione, and he got her measurements from the robes. They squawked about the colors and Draco said that he would know best. Ron agreed, after much argument of course, and they made their way down to the shop. Now they're standing in front, and Ron is beginning to think it probably wasn't a good idea.

"Listen Weasley, I know that you don't want to be with me, but I have to make sure you'll be satisfied with what I choose, so you need to hang around. The robes will be done by tomorrow afternoon, so don't worry about picking them up today. Do that tomorrow. We'll go in and look at the fabrics and the amount that you can spend on her. How much do you have?" Draco asked, glancing at Ron.

Ron held out a pouch (mind you, that's the one he got from Harry) and Draco went wide eyed. "Where did you get all of this?" He asked, surprised that Ron had money.

He just shrugged. Harry had demanded that Ron lie if Draco asked where he got it. "Got a part time job. Temporary gig. Had that much left over after I got presents for my family as well." Draco continued looking at him, a strange glitter in his eyes. "Come on, let's go in before I lose my nerve again." Ron opened the door and stepped inside the shop. Draco grinned and followed.

Ron gasped as he entered the shop. "I come in here every now and then. Mind you, this is where Harry got his clothes that he was wearing today. I got his measurements and had some clothes made for him. The shop is nice isn't it?" Draco asked, the grin spreading even more. All that Ron managed to do was nod. This made Draco laugh and start over towards the wall for colors.

"So what color do you think would suit her the best? I was thinking something in a darker blue, or possibly black. What do you think?" Ron asked, staring at the wall. "Malfoy?" Insert a sweat drop here "Malfoy! Have you even heard a word I've said?" Ron yelled at him angrily. He looked over at him and he was talking to the saleswoman. Insert anime fall

"Weasly? What are you doing on the ground?"Draco asked, glancing at him, a blush tinging his cheeks slightly.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all. So, what color do you think?"Ron asked, fixing his eyes on Draco's this time.

"I was thinking something in a lighter color. Something she wouldn't usually wear. I was thinking this one," Draco said, holding up a sparkly violet color. The violet was a little more on the lighter side, but still pretty. "What do you think?" he asked, eyes looking at him expectedly.

Ron gaped at him. Where did this man get his sense of fashion? Probably from his mother. Ron gaped at him some more and finally answered, "Do you really think she'll like that color?"

Draco sighed as if it were obvious what Hermione would like. "Of course, it does wonders for her complexion, and not to mention she is crazy about this shade."

"Huh?" Ron asked, not realizing what Draco was saying.

Another sigh emitted from Draco. "It's her favorite color you nitwit. I mean, come on! Did you not even know her favorite color?" At this, Ron blushed. "Good gods. Even _I_ knew that. What kind of boyfriend do you make?" Draco asked jokingly shaking his head at Ron's cluelessness.

"Hey! Are you making fun of me?" Ron asked.

"If the shoe fits..." Draco responded and then looked over fabric choices. "Velvet? I know that with all of that you could afford 3 of these robes. How many are you planning to buy?" Draco asked, ignoring the angry fumes coming at him from Ron. Then he snapped out of it.

"Velvet?"

"Yes, velvet. I've noticed that she likes the fabric as well. The combo of these two would make her extremely happy. So, how many robes?" Draco asked, the strange glint back in his eyes.

"I was thinking two of them. Different colors." Ron responded.

"I see. Let's see. She hardly has any of this color, so we'll stick with this color, and make the velvet dress robes. Then, a cotton fabric next with the same color. Sound good to you?" Draco asked, glancing again at the list of types of fabrics. Ron nodded and Draco glanced around again. "Hm. Her clothes are kind of dull. Let's get her a nice blouse and slacks as well. You'll have plenty left over, don't worry. You realize I'm helping you get 3 outfits out of this right?" Ron nodded and went back over to the colors.

"Blues. I want her to have something in a blue." Ron muttered and didn't notice as Draco had come up next to him.

"Blues? Ok, the only thing that would work well for her is this color." Draco said, holding up a midnight, or navy blue.

"More sparkles? Do you think she's really that girly?" Ron asked, a slight disgust in his voice.

"Yes. You just don't treat her like a female. You treat her like one of the guys. Treat her more nicely and I'm sure you'll notice just how female that she is." Draco responded. He didn't say another word as he went over talked to the clerk and she went off to the counter. "Well Weasley? Get over there and pay for your girlfriends gifts." Ron nodded and Draco went outside.

"I can't believe it. I still have about a third of the gold left. You're really good at shopping, you know that?"

"I have to be. I mean, what would you do if your boyfriend was colorblind and had no fashion sense? I have to be for him. The only way for him to look good is for me to pick out the clothes for him to wear." Draco said, gloating.

"Whatever. Ready to head back up to the castle?" Ron asked, glancing up the road.

"Sure. Remember to– " Draco started before getting cut off.

"Treat her like a girl. Don't worry I got it." Ron said, blushing slightly.

"Good."

Ok, now I jump ahead in time again. There will be a lot of that in this story. It's now 8:00 at night. They've finished eating dinner and Draco went back up to the tower with the others and began his homework.

"Draco. You realize that tomorrow's Christmas Eve right?" Harry asked, looking at Draco's concentrated face.

"Yes I realize that. Don't worry. I'll remember. You want me out of the tower when you wrap presents right?" Draco asked, looking up from his parchment.

Harry nodded. "I just don't want to risk you seeing my gift."

"Ok. I understand. Don't worry. I can go talk to Sev or something. It's no problem for me." Draco said, turning back to his homework.

"I'm going to bed."

"I'll be up in about an hour. Don't wait up for me. I want to get some of this done before Christmas comes you know."

"Ok. See you then. Maybe, unless I'm asleep." Harry said, yawning. He'd had a tiring day.

Draco smiled, and turned his head to watch harry go up the stairs, staggering every now and then. He sighed and put his stuff away. "Harry, you'll kill yourself like that." Draco said, putting Harry's arm around his shoulders. He hauled him up the stairs and into night clothes. He tucked him into bed and then changed himself.

Harry snuggled up against Draco when he slid under the covers. "Mm. Night." harry said, nodding off into dream land.

"Good night Harry." Draco said, sliding his arms around the smaller boy. He smiled contentedly and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Ok, so I'm pretty much going to skip Christmas Eve. These are the main points that you need to know about that day. Harry got up early and wrapped presents before Draco even got up, and helped Ron wrap his. Draco had wrapped his the day before, while Harry and Hermione had been shopping for Ron. Hermione wrapped that day as well, but didn't have to worry about anyone coming into the Head Girl's room at 6 in the morning. They had a few drinks and then headed up to their respectful rooms. The day itself was uneventful. That's the whole day right there. They did nothing except for homework and hanging out. Ok, correction. Draco and Hermione did homework while Ron kicked Harry's ass at Wizard's chess.

**December 25th, Christmas morning...**

"Harry, get up! We have presents!" Draco yelled at him pulling at his arms to get him up. Harry was still sound asleep. Draco glanced at the clock. It was already 9 o'clock. Why wasn't he up yet. "Haaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy! Haaaaarrrrrryyyyy! Harry?" Harry groaned and Draco smirked in satisfaction. "Presents! I want to open presents! Harry!"

"Open them without me. Let me sleep." Harry murmured against Draco's chest.

"I can't." Draco answered.

"Sure you can. You just get off the bed and go and get them." Harry answered sleepily.

"No I can't. I can't get off the bed." Draco said in an amused tone.

"Sure you can." Harry answered.

"No, I really can't. I can't do much with you sprawled across me." Draco answered as Harry's eyes flew open. He was indeed 'sprawled' across Draco's body.

"Sorry." Harry answered, pink tinging his cheeks.

"That's ok. So, now that you're up, want to open presents?" Draco asked, looking at him once more.

"Ok. Fine." harry said and _accio_ed his presents onto the bed.

Draco started to open his pile while sitting in a chair. (There were too many gifts to fit on the bed, so he had to open them on a chair that had a permanent warming charm on it.) Draco held up a cake. "We'll have to eat this later today." Harry glanced at it and nodded. "Yep."

Draco opened all his gifts and saved Harry's for last. Harry was eagerly waiting for him to open it. Just as he touched the wrapping paper, Hermione rushed into the room, greeted them, handed them their gifts and then left. They stared after her and the burst out laughing. It wasn't like her to sleep in, which meant that her rushing about meant that she had.

Draco unwrapped the gift and glanced at it. It was a box. He shrugged and opened the box. Inside was the newest of the Firebolt Series. Draco's eyes went wide and he gasped. The newest broom of this series was the most popular and hardest to find. Harry had gotten one for Draco. It was called "Firebolt Extreme" There was a rumor that this would be the last model of it made.

Draco's eyes filled with tears and he turned to Harry. "Thank you." he whispered, and then tackled him on the bed. Tears began to flow, and he didn't care. "Thank you. Harry, I can't express my happiness enough. I– " He broke off, because his voice broke. Finally, he regained his composure, and motioned for Harry to open his present. As harry did so, Draco took out a small silver band and slipped it onto his 3rd finger. (Thumb doesn't count as a finger)

Harry looked at the small box. It was a jewelry box, probably a ring. Harry looked inside, and pulled out the ring. He looked at the inside of the band and it read, _"Harry Potter. I love you more than anything else. Forever with you."_

Harry gasped. "Draco, I love you. I didn't know if I would ever tell you, but I do. I love you. I want to be with you forever. I want you– " This was where Harry was cut off because Draco kissed him.

"And I love you Harry Potter. I don't care about your titles anymore, I just want to have you. I want no one but me to have you. I love you."

"Do you really want to be with me forever? Do you have reasoning behind it?"

"As if I need a reason my dear boy. As if I need a reason." Draco answered.

A/N: Ok this is it. So what did you think? Good enough for you? We hope so, because it took us 3 months to get this done and revised. Oh, it hurt to not include some of the things in the story. Oh, you're all probably wondering what Hermione got for them huh? Well, she got Draco the same thing that she got Harry. A new pair of robes, and a broom tending kit. That's it. Let us know what you think please!


End file.
